User blog:Redfox90210/Flatmate 11-12
This was the last chapter of the "Flatmate" saga. Happy reading! Chapter 11 At Witchy Simone's apartment. Prohyas and Simone were trying to brew a position together, using the book Prohyas bought. "Okay, I'm gonna actually pass Adventure Academy I need to be able to make some tough positions. And the invulnerable position is as tough as they get." Simone mentioned as she held one end of the book. "I got us all of the ingredients." Prohyas announced with a black eye and a few bruises, as he held the other end over the book. Simone looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to look at them?" Simone asked as she pointed to his injuries. "It's fine, it's fine" Prohyas waved her off. Witchy look at him a little longer before shrugging. "Okay, so, hair of a Trobblin, tooth of a ice gargoyle, needles of a Attacktus..." as she spoke, Prohyas dropped each ingredient into cauldron of boiling water. "And now, the scales, of a dragon." Both Prohyas and Simone held their noses as she dropped in Grup's old, smelly scales. The cauldron began to bubble over. "Dang it!" "Get down!" Prohyas yelled, before tackling Simone to ground. They braces themselves for a explosion, but one never emerged. It just continued to bubble over. Slowly, Prohyas got off of Simone and helped her up. "Is it supposed to do that?" He asked. Simone picked the book up, and skimmed through the instructions before groaning. "We was supposed to stir while we added the ingredients!" She answered. "All we made is some weird tea!" Prohyas grabbed a spoon and took a sip. "Bubble and quite sour." He commented. "Won't be that bad once it's cooled." "Really? Let me try." Simone spoke before she walked over. While Simone tasted the concoction for herself, Prohyas got a call from Princes Zange. "Sup guys." She greeted. "Princess Zange, what can we do for you today?" Prohyas smiled. "I need you to stop the volcano in the Dinosaur Kingdom from erupting. See, it'd throw up, like, a ton of ash. Thus blocking out the sun for a week, hindering broccoli growth and having serious economic issues. Also I don't have any good winter clothes." Zange answered. "I don't suppose you can give us any advice on stopping a volcano?" Prohyas questioned. "You magic and Magiswords. I'm sure you'll figure it out. X's and O's" with that Zange hung up. Soon, at The Dinosaur Kingdom. The duo arrived to the sound of a loud explosion, as the ground cracked open, lava ran rampant, and meteors fell from the sky. Simone managed to weave her Golden Broomstick Magisword through the carnage, while Prohyas use his Dolphin Magisword to push meteors away from them. Frog Missile Magisword. Did you hear that?" Simone asked as she looks back to Prohyas. "Look out!" Prohyas responded as he pointed in front of her. Simone turned around to come face to face with a barrage of frog missiles. "Aaaahhhhh!" BOOM! They skidded across the ground to a stop. Their magiswords shrunk and stopped next to them. Both of them were covered in small cuts and bruises, their cloths had minor tears along the edges. "You okay squirt?" Prohyas asked as he got up, and grabbed Dolphin Magisword. "Don't call me that!" Simone yelled at him as she got up and grabbed her Magisword. "Yeah, your fine." He muttered. Prohyas faced forward and made a large exaggerated gasp. "What are you-" Simone began to ask, but when she saw it her jaw dropped. "V-V-V. Vambre?" Prohyas called out. Vambre stood over them, holding a Frog Missile Magisword and wearing a brass headband with a red blinking light. "Not anymore!" DeBizz boasted as he came out from behind a bush. "Now she's my personal bodyguard." Prohyas slowly stood up with an ice could glare. "And I guess you're the reason the volcano's about to blow?" He questioned in a low tone. "Had to terraform the place some how." DeBizz shrugs, before he looked to Vambre. "Keep them out of my way." He ordered. Without a word, Vambre pointed the Magisword at Prohyas and Simone, and fires. Darlin' Narwhal Magisword. Prohyas used Darlin' Narwhal to create heart bubbles that caught the frog missiles. "Witchy, see if you can do something to stop the volcano. I'll try and get Vambre back." He instructed, as he blocked another barrage. "Don't ask for much." Simone responded as she got on her Magisword and left. Ground Pound Magisword. Vambre slammed the Magisword onto the ground. Prohyas jumped up to avoid the the effects, but was hit by some frog missiles and crashed into the ground. "Vambre, snap out it." Prohyas whined. Vambre tried to drop the Ground Pound Magisword right on top of Prohyas, but he managed to roll out of the way. Vambre struggled to keep her balance as the ground shook. Prohyas quickly kicked her feet from under her, and swiped the Ground Pound Magisword. "Come on Vambre. Don't you recognise your own brother?" Vambre got up and tried to punch Prohyas, but he blocked it. The duel swapped to a fist fight despite both of them still holding a Magisword each. Vambre was constantly on the attack, while Prohyas stayed on the defensive, as he backtracked. "I want to fight you Vambre." Prohyas softly spoke, but it was no use. Vambre kept on fighting, without making a sound. Prohyas noticed a meteor coming right at them. He managed to twist the Frog Missile Magisword out of his sister's grasp, and used it to destroy the meteor. Vambre took advantage of this and tackled him to the ground. Inside the volcano. Simone ran through the caves of the volcano. Dealing with any goons that got in her way. "Go to Adventure Academy they said. Learn to control your powers they said. It'll be fun they said. Now look at me, I'm a dropout with the fate of two kingdoms in my hands." She muttered to herself. Witchy finally found what looked like a oversized chrome pump, with neon lights. Without a second thought, Simone blasted it with her magic and caused it to blow up. Lava soon began to emerge from the ground beneath the pump and swallow it. "Oh oh." Simone thought out loud before she ran away from the rising lave. She made it outside just in time to see Vambre and DeBizz leave using the Legendary Hyperspace Magisword. Witchy watched as Prohyas used Carnivorous Plant Magisword to use vines and snagged the Magisword from Vambre. "Prohyas!" she calls to him. Prohyas watches as Simone runs to him with a wave of lava not far behind. "Couldn't stop it?" He casually asks. "I blew up the thing that caused it." She answered. "Now how do we stop this?" Prohyas wounded. Simone looked to the Legendary Hyperspace Magisword and got a idea. "Mind if I borrow this? I have plan." She asked as she lightly held the Magisword. "Go for it." Prohyas responded as he let go of the Magisword. Simone created two portals that lead to a mountain in Transylberia. She hopped through one of the portals and took a deep breath. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" She cried out, causing a avalanche. Once that was done she hopped back through the portal. "You might want to move." She told Prohyas. They got out of the way just in time as the snow came barrelling through the portals and collided into the lava. Prohyas and Simone watched in anticipation. The plan worked. The lava stopped. They both looked at each other with smiles and cheered. Later at Rhyboflaven Castle throne room. "Congrats you guys." Zange praised the pair from her throne. "Here's you payment, plus a little extra from Rexxtopher." Prohyas ans Simone ogled at their large sack of gems. "So many." Simone mentioned. "Until next time." Zange waved. "Oh, and Witchy watch out for my remaining bestie." Prohyas giggled at that "Bestie." He repeated. This caused Simone to question her bond with the Warriors. As soon as they were outside, Simone mentioned this. "Prohyas. How do you and Vambre feel about me? Like, really feel about me?" She asked. "Well Vambre sees you like a sister more than a friend. As for me. I don't know how to put it." Prohyas answer. Confidently at first, but it soon faded. "Huh?" "Well, I like you Witchy. But there's something different about it. And don't know how to put it. There's something special about you Simone. There always has been." Prohyas confessed. This caused a silence between the two. A silence between them that lasted long enough for Simone to build up her courage. Enough courage to pull Prohyas close and kiss him. Chapter 12 At Witchy Simone's apartment. Simone sat on her couch with a 1000 mile stair. "I can't believe I kissed him." She thought out loud. Mascot was causing havoc in the kitchen, but Simone paid no attention. It had been over a hour since the incident. Prohyas haven't said a word to her since. This caused some turmoil in Simone. Did she make the right call? She was relieved to finally get it off her chest. But maybe just after he came so close to getting his sister back, wasn't the best time. Meanwhile at The Printed Page book shop. "And then she kissed me." Prohyas explained as he leaned over the counter. "I wish I could get a kiss that easily." Noville thought out loud. "Noville, focus." Prohyas ordered. "So what should I do?" "Gee Prohyas, I'm not exactly sure if I'm the right person to talk to about this. But you said you've felt this way for years?" Noville responded, scratching the back of his head. "For almost as long as I've known her." Prohyas answered. "I think Simone made the right call. You both love each other." Noville mentioned. Prohyas' eyes widened to twice their usual size. "Wha'?" "Just think about it for a moment." Noville advised. "You're right Noville!" Prohyas exclaims. "Now I just need to figure out how to tell her that." "Well how about we talk about something else, yes, good, how do you plan on getting Vambre back?" Noville question with a fast pace. Prohyas gave him a stare. "I plan to use the Legendary Hyperspace Magisword to find her as soon as it's midnight." He answered as he placed the Magisword on the counter. "So what are you going to do in the mean time?" Noville wondered. Suspecting that he would talk to Simone. "I'm gonna get a slug-burger!" Prohyas cheered. And it was Noville's to give a stare. Soon at Slug-Burger. Prohyas was sat on his own while he ate his meal. But his mind was somewhere else. What was he going to say to Simone? Prohyas found himself regretting not listening to Vambre when she brought his feelings for Simone up. "Maybe I should write her a note to read, while I'm getting Vambre back."He thought to himself. He was going to need something better to write with than sauce bottles and napkins. Later. Prohyas walked up the stairs to Witchy Simone's apartment door, with a envelope in his hand. The moon stood proud in the sky, with the stars standing behind it. Prohyas took out a key and unlocked the door. The main room was shrouded in darkness, apart from the fain moonlight coming in through the windows. Prohyas carefully closed and locked the door behind him. Once that was done, he crept over to the door that lead to Simone's bedroom. He looked at the envelop, ready to slide it under the door. Prohyas let out a groan and screwed the envelop up. He had to do this properly. Prohyas knocked on the door. "Witchy, I need to tell you something." He spoke. Prohyas immediately heard rustling, and to the door soon opened. Simone was only wearing her nightgown as she held the door open. "What is it?" She asked. Already having half of a idea. Prohyas offered Simone his hand. Once she took it, he lead her to the couch, where the moon cast a shadow over them from the window behind them. Prohyas took a deep breath and began to speak. "I'm about go and get Vambre. But before I do, I want to tell you something. Witchy Simone, I love you. I have for years. But I was nervous to admit it." Prohyas looked down in shame until Simone spoke. "You're not the only one who's had a major crush for years." She confessed with a soft smile. Her face hardened. "And I'm going with you to get Vambre back." She sternly announced. "Witchy, nooo, you've got work tomorrow." Prohyas responded. "And you think I'm gonna sleep if I stay here and wait?" Simone argued. "At least you won't overexert yourself." Prohyas answered, which got a groan out of Simone. "What if it goes wrong? What if your caught? What if you end up like Vambre!? What if-" Simone's rant was cut short as Prohyas kissed her, and she soon began to kiss back. After a moment Prohyas broke the kiss and looker her in the eye. "I'll be fine. I promise." He reassured her. "You better." Simone demanded. With that she got up and walked to her room. Legendary Hyperspace Magisword. Prohyas stood up and held the Magisword with both hands. He took a deep breath and then opened a portal. "Wait." Simone called to him. Prohyas turned around and Saw her approach him holding her hat. "Take this." Prohyas gave her a confused look. "Eh?" "Look I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I'd feel better if you took it with you." Simone elaborated. And that was all the persuasion Prohyas needed as he accepted the hat an placed it on his head. "How do I look?" He asked. "You look fine, now go." Simone responded. With that Prohyas walked through the portal. Prohyas found himself in a storage room with metal walls, ceiling and floor. Each painted a different vibrant colour. This was definitely the place. Prohyas quickly found a platinum platted chest with neon light blue lights. Opening he found his and Vambre's Magisword collection. After taking a handful out for what comes next, he placed the chest on his Hover-sword and pushed it through the portal. After which the portal closed. Suddenly alarms started blaring and the room filled DeBizz's goons. Frog Missile Magisword. Prohyas leapt towards them and kicked over one of the larger goons and then fired the magisword at the rest. The goons tried to grab Prohyas, but they couldn't lay a finger on him. Prohyas started knocking them out faster then they could enter the room. Prohyas pushed his way out of the room and saw Vambre stood in the hallway. Still wearing that accursed headband. He needed to get rid of it. Exploding Bubble Magisword. Vambre quickly filled the hallway with exploding bubbles, that slowly advanced towards Prohyas. Prohyas tried to slip through, but caught and popped a bubble and set off a chain reaction. Slamming him into a wall. Prohyas peeled off the wall and fell onto the floor. "Ow." Prohyas groaned. He looked over to Vambre and saw more exploding bubbles heading his way. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword. The Magisword fired pumpkin seeds into bubbles before they got too close. Prohyas soon began to focus his fire to create a opening. As soon as it appeared he fired through it. The seeds sprouted vines and ensnared Vambre. Prohyas quickly detonated the remaining bubbles and ran towards his sister. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I THOUGHT YOU WAS THE STRONG ONE!" DeBizz ranted over the intercom. Clearly not realise that just because she appeared on a magazine cover, didn't mean she was any better. And by making her a emotionless drone, he had taken what made her so talented in the first place. "GET TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" Chainsaw Magisword. Vambre cuts herself free and runs away. Prohyas knew if he chased her it would lead him straight into a trap, but he didn't care. He wanted his sister back. Prohyas chased after Vambre, and was lead into a large room. Big enough for... Legendary Swordmecha Magisword. "Crudmuffins." Prohyas comments as he looks up at the giant robot. Boulder Magisword. Both of the robots arms began to fire house sized boulders at Prohyas. Muscly Arm Magisword. Ground Pound Magisword. Prohyas grew his right arm to a ridicules size and slammed the Ground Pound Magisword into the incoming boulders. Most of them broke up on impact with the Magisword, and those that didn't, did as soon as they hit the ground. Prohyas soon began to push forward towards the mech, as he continued to deflect the boulders. Until he finally managed to bring the magisword down the robot's foot. This caused the giant mech to hop around holding it's foot as if it had just stubbed it's toe. Prohyas took advantage of this and hit the ankle of the other foot. Once the mech collapsed, Prohyas quickly reached the head and hit it repetitively. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." Prohyas repeated as he continued to hit the robot. This continued until the mech bats Prohyas away with the back of it's hand. As Prohyas flew in the air he noticed that his attacks had no effect. He needed to get inside. Legendary Hyperspace Magisword. Prohyas created a portal beneath himself and fell through. Prohyas landed inside the pilot area of the magisword, which only had one station this time. Once inside he tackled Vambre out of her seat. A fight cloud broke out inside the robot, causing it to wobble, until exploded in a large poof of smoke. DeBizz runs into the room to see the outcome for himself. Vambre walked out of the smoke holding her passed-out brother bridal smile. "Good. Good. Now let's add him to the business." DeBizz grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He took a headband like Vambre's out of his pocket as Vambre got close. Once they got close enough Prohyas opened his eyes and smirked. "Peekaboo." He greeted. "Wha-!?" DeBizz responded in shock and staggered back. A smile appeared on Vambre's face as she threw Prohyas into the air, and then kicked the headband out of DeBizz's hand and up to Prohyas, who smashed it with the Ground Pound Magisword. "How!?" Vambre moved her air to show the light on her headband was smashed before she threw it off herself. "Now that's out of the way, it's time for some payback." Prohyas commented with a grin. "You have no idea." Vambre responded with a mixture of anger and delight. Ground Pound Magisword. Electric Eel Magisword. "Super teamwork combo! Static Shake." The magiswords merged into one and they slammed it onto the ground. A electrical current travelled through ground around them. DeBizz was electrocuted so bad they could see his skeleton. One the electric passed, a crack in the earth appeared beneath him and swallowed him whole. Vambre and Prohyas looked at each with their hair stand straight and instantly hugged one-another. "I've missed you Vambre. I've missed you a lot." Prohyas croaked as small tears of joy ran down his face. "I've missed you too." Vambre responded with a sniffle. They stayed like this for some time as they were relived to be reunited. At Witchy Simone's apartment. Soooo-Nuh! Simone was laid across her couch, unable to sleep due to her anxieties. Her head shot up as a Portal opened and Prohyas, followed by Vambre walked through. "I can't believe he fell for that." Vambre commented. "It's the oldest trick in the book." Prohyas added on, as the portal closed behind them. "Vambre!" Simone yelled before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Hello...Simone." Vambre gasped for air. While this was going on Prohyas took Simone's hat off of his head and placed it back on Simone's. "Told you I'd be fine." He bragged. "Prohyas, why did you have Simone's hat anyway?" Vambre asked as Simone let go of her to adjust her hat. This caused both Simone and Prohyas to blush furiously. "Wait. Are you too? Well it's about time! I thought you two would never confess!" Vambre mentioned surprising the couple. The next day at Slug-Burger. Vambre sat at a table reading the latest issue of Mercenaries Monthly with Prohyas and Simone on the cover. Thanks to Vambre's skills in persuasion she had managed to get their house back. It helped that people kept knocking on the door looking for the Warrior siblings, even after the sign was taken down. I didn't take long for things to get back to normal and Vambre was grateful for that. Well. Almost back to normal. Over at the counter Prohyas was getting their order from Witchy Simone. Here's your meal. And little something extra." Simone spoke. Before Prohyas could what the extra was he received a peck on the cheek. The pair smiled at each other as Prohyas touched his cheek. Not that Vambre was complaining. The End. This fanfic is written and created by Numbah10-4 Category:Blog posts